Petit Leonardo
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: [Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!] "Avec l'aide de Leatherhead et de Karaï Raphael et ses frères ont réussi à libérer Leo des griffes de Shedder." [Description d'une opération au 1er chapitre et croyez-moi, c'est pas beau à voir! Pas de résumé car je ne sais pas comment en créer sans tout dévoiler!]
1. Chapter 1

Petit Leonardo

Source: Tortue Ninja

Genre: Family + Angoisse (?) + Mystère

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas (sauf une) et la chanson présente ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: [Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!] "Avec l'aide de Leatherhead et de Karaï Raphael et ses frères ont réussi à libérer Leo des griffes de Shedder."

[Description d'une opération au 1er chapitre et croyez-moi, c'est pas beau à voir! Pas de résumé car je ne sais pas comment en créer sans tout dévoiler!]

*Je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux personnes qui auraient lu l'histoire et qui se sont sûrement posé beaucoup de questions! Il y avait des modifications à faire!*

Chapitre 1: Opération de l'horreur

Avec l'aide de Leatherhead et de Karaï Raphael et ses frères ont réussi à libérer Leo des griffes de Shedder. En refermant la bouche d'égout derrière lui le crocodile géant prit Leonardo dans ses bras, marchant derrière Raph et Karaï alors qu'à ses côtés se trouve Mikey et Donnie.

L'arrivée de Karaï auprès des tortues et de leur ami Leatherhead surprit les trois frères la jeune fille leur prouva qu'elle n'est plus au côté de l'assassin de sa mère, mais du leur.

Ils durent reconnaître que la kunoichi arrive à se battre aussi bien sous sa forme serpentine que sous sa forme humaine, c'est elle qui trouva Leonardo blessé et évanoui dans l'une des plus profondes cellules avec Batxer Stockman avec une seringue dans une main.

De là où elle était elle n'avait pas pu voir si la seringue était pleine ou vide du sang de Leonardo ou d'autre chose qu'elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur après s'être transformée.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à mettre le scientifique-mouche au tapis, elle reprit forme humaine puis libéra la tortue prisonnière en brisant les chaînes qui retenaient la tortue au bandeau bleu à quelques centimètres du sol. In extremis, elle le rattrapa, vérifiant son pouls.

Rassurée, Karaï rangea son arme, portant Leo sur son dos. Elle n'eut aucuns mal à rejoindre Leatherhead et les frères tortues. Une fois tous regroupés Michangelo lâcha un œuf de fumée*.

Shredder hurla de rage, maudissant Yoshi Hamato et sa lignée.

Sur un toit éloigné du repaire d'Oroku Saki les trois frères, le crocodile géant et Karaï reprit leur chemin car l'état de Leo est très critique. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au repaire où Leatherhead et Donnie se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire.

-N'entrez sous aucuns prétextes! ordonna la tortue la plus intelligente sans se retourner. Leatherhead et moi on s'occupe de Leo, on vous préviendra quand on aura fini!

Les autres approuvèrent, confiants en les capacités de leur frère à soigner leur aîné. Seule Karaï garda le silence, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisée.

Une fois entrés le crocodile géant déposa avec la plus grande délicatesse la tortue au bandeau bleue sur la table qui sert pour quand Donnie soigne l'un de ses frères ou lui-même, bien que le métal de la table peut-être froid. Justement Donatello sortit une trousse des premiers secours de son armoire, retourna sur ses pas puis avec l'aide de Leatherhead la tortue au bandeau mauve s'occupa de son frère aîné…

En entendant ses fils et leur ami rentrer quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Maître Splinter en voyant sa fille avec eux…comme il remarqua le tient livide de Leonardo dans les bras de Leatherhead ainsi que le sang qui s'écoule de ses plaies.

Il suivit ses enfants jusqu'à l'entrée du laboratoire de Donatello où le génie de la famille et le crocodile géant entrèrent, prévenant les autres qu'ils s'occupaient de Leo.

-D'accord. approuvèrent Raph et Mikey.

Karaï acquiesça de la tête puis se laissa glisser le long du mur où le rat humanoïde vit que sa fille est épuisée.

-Vous croyez que Donatello arrivera à soigner votre frère? demanda-t-elle aux 2 tortues à ses côtés.

Ce fut Mikey qui répondit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres bien que son regard luit de peur et d'inquiétude pour son aîné.

-Y a pas plus fort que Donnie pour soigner quelqu'un! Dans moins de 10 minutes il va sortir nous annoncer que Leo est hors de danger!

Acquiesçant la jeune fille garda le silence. Enfin de compte elle ne connaît pas si bien les frères de Leonardo ou plutôt…ses frères.

_Puisque Yoshi Hamato est vraiment mon père, autant que j'apprenne à considérer Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michangelo comme mes frères._ pensa-t-elle._ Si Leonardo s'en sort, je ferai mon possible pour être acceptée._

-Miwa? entendit-elle une voix l'appeler.

La jeune fille avait accepté, il y a longtemps, que si elle devait recroiser la route du rat humanoïde elle accepterait de se faire appeler par le prénom qui était le sien à la base. Bien sûr elle savait que les frères tortues s'y perdraient, la connaissant sous l'identité de Karaï Saki.

En entendant son prénom de baptême Karaï tourna la tête vers la voix où elle vit Yoshi Hamato se diriger vers elle et les deux frères tortues. Se relevant précipitamment, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lui échapper en se mettant debout.

Courant vers sa fille unique le rat humanoïde la rattrapa par les épaules afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Miwa! Tu es blessée?

Le cri de leur père fit tourner la tête de Raphael et Michangelo vers ce dernier où ils le virent tenir Karaï par les épaules, la tortue au bandeau rouge remarqua que la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille saigne.

-Ça va. répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Je vais bien.

-Ta blessure n'est pas légère, Miwa, laisse-moi l'examiner.

À la plus grande surprise des deux frères Karaï se mit à rougir.

-Je…bégaya-t-elle, le visage en feu. Peux m'en occuper seule.

En voyant sa fille rougir Maître Splinter comprit. Acquiesçant, il rajouta d'une voix douce.

-Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner à ma chambre et t'apporter le matériel nécessaire.

Soulagée que son père biologique ait comprit la raison de son malaise, elle accepta de le suivre.

_Je pourrais lui poser toutes ces questions qui me hantent depuis ce fameux jour._ pensa-t-elle.

_Miwa, ma fille, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir ici._ sourit le rat humanoïde en aidant sa fille à marcher. _J'espère de tout cœur que la Vie ne nous séparera plus jamais._

Raphael trouva étrange de voir son père et maître aider Karaï à marcher en direction de sa chambre, Mikey, quand à lui, sourit, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Tournant la tête vers son petit frère Raph le vit entrain de s'essuyer la joue, le regard brillant. Comprenant que son petit frère est heureux pour leur père, la tortue au bandeau rouge posa sa main sur le haut du crâne de celle au bandeau orange.

En sentant la main de son aîné sur sa tête Mikey comprit que son frère était heureux pour leur père, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'inquiétude de lui serrer le cœur.

-Tu crois que Leo va s'en sortir?

Raph déplaça sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule gauche de son petit frère, il se plaça devant son frère avec aux lèvres un petit sourire rassurant.

-Hé, t'inquiète pas! Tu l'as dis toi-même: Don est le meilleur en ce qui concerne la médecine!

Ce que les deux frères ignorent est que la situation est difficile à l'infirmerie reconstruite en une petite salle d'opération munie de tout l'équipement adéquat. April avait acheté d'innombrables livres sur la chirurgie et d'autres thèmes liés à la médecine qu'avec Donnie elle dévorait en venant le voir pour réviser.

Car la jeune fille aux cheveux roux souhaite devenir médecin, ce qui aussi un des rêves de la tortue au bandeau mauve. Mais revenons au présent!

Avant de commencer l'opération Donnie et Leatherhead se sont, en vitesse, laver les mains jusqu'aux coudes, mit un masque (pour Don) et des gants adaptés afin de ne pas « offrir » leurs microbes à la tortue blessée.

Après ils ont désinfecté et pansé les blessures les moins graves de petits sparadraps, bandé le cou et les poignets du jeune leader, appliqué du paume apaisant sur les brûlures présentes sur différentes parties du corps puis ils lui plâtrèrent le bras droit jusqu'aux doigts (mais pas jusqu'aux creux du coude!).

Pour l'unique blessure jugée assez grave les deux amis ont du recoudre (des 2 côtés) les nerfs, les muscles puis la peau de la jambe gauche de Leo. Car la jambe de ce dernier a été transpercée de part en part, causant une perte incroyable de sang, c'est dont un véritable miracle que la tortue aux katanas jumeaux soit toujours en vie.

Après cette pénible épreuve où Donatello crut qu'il allait vomir, il désinfecta toute la longueur de la jambe de son frère afin que ce dernier n'attrape la gangrène puis la lui plâtra aidé par le crocodile géant.

Le plus dur fut d'opérer Leonardo car Karaï soupçonnait (et avec raison) qu'un des poumons de la tortue au bandeau bleu devait être perforé car Leo respire difficilement et que sa respiration est sifflante.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de 2 heures Donnie crut qu'il allait vomir. Le poumon gauche de Leo est bien endommagé par une côté qui s'est brisée et s'est plantée dans ce dernier, mais le plus horrible aux yeux de la tortue scientifique est que son frère continue à vivre…avec un demi cœur!

Car la moitié enlevée n'est autre qu'une matière grise qui cogne de la même façon qu'un cœur! Malgré le goût de la nausée sur sa langue, d'un doigt il toucha l'étrange matière grisâtre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir sous son doigt le même toucher que s'il avait touché le cœur de Leonardo!

-Quelle est cette étrange chose, ami Donatello? questionna Leatherhead, ayant remarqué la surprise de la tortue au bandeau mauve.

-Je l'ignore. répondit Donnie, très pâle. Mais quand je l'ai touché, j'ai eu la même sensation que si j'avais touché son cœur!

Leatherhead acquiesça, se demandant comment le scientifique à la tête de mouche a pu créer cette chose pour qu'elle batte de la même façon qu'un cœur.

-Le principal est qu'il n'est rien d'autres de casser, n'est-ce pas? demanda Don, inquiet.

-Oui, c'est vrai. approuva Leatherhead.

Se replongeant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune leader, grâce à un tuyau° prévu à cet effet Donnie vida le sang en trop pendant que le crocodile géant vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucuns autres organes ne soient touchés. Délicatement il retira la rate fortement abimée et la posa sur le deuxième plateau prévu à cet effet puis il retira la côté responsable de la respiration sifflante de la jeune tortue au bandeau bleu ainsi que le poumon touché.

Après il laissa Donatello recoudre le plastron de son frère aîné pendant que Leatherhead prête une oreille attentive au cardiogramme.

Une fois cette tâche finie, la tortue au bandeau mauve appela le crocodile géant en lui demandant d'installer le jeune leader en position assisse afin qu'il puisse bander le plastron de son frère afin d'éviter que la cicatrice n'entre en contact avec d'éventuels microbes.

Une fois le bandage fini le crocodile géant redéposa Leonardo sur le dos, retira ses gants puis reprit la tortue au bandeau bleu qu'il amena vers la pièce voisine qui sert de chambre de repos (il tira le cardiogramme derrière lui avec sa queue) où il déposa avec douceur Leo sur le lit puis le couvrit de la couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il plaça l'appareil à la gauche de la jeune tortue tandis qu'au bras droit de cette dernière il plaça une perfusion intraveineuse à deux crochets contenant dans le premier sac de la morphine et dans le second du sang.

Vérifiant qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber, satisfait, il plaça un masque à oxygène sur le bas du visage de Leo afin de l'aider à mieux respirer.

Retournant à la salle d'opération (anciennement appelé labo) Leatherhead vit Donnie nettoyer la table d'opération. Un rapide coup d'œil permit au reptile géant de constater que les « outils° » ont été nettoyés et désinfectés ainsi que les plateaux, mais aussi que la rate et le poumon ne sont plus présents ainsi que l'os (Je me demande où Don l'a mise. Vous avez 1 idée? Moi, pas!)

-J'ai mis Leonardo sous perfusion et sous aide respiratoire. déclara le crocodile en s'avançant vers la tortue scientifique.

Relevant la tête, Don soupira, soulagé.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ton aide, Leatherhead. sourit-il en se redressant, ayant terminé.

-Ne me remerciez Donatello, si la situation avait été différente, je sais que vous aurez fait votre possible pour me sauver. lui rendit son sourire Leatherhead en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la tortue au bandeau mauve.

Les deux reptiles se dirigèrent vers l'unique lavabo où ils se lavèrent les mains après que Don ait enlevé ses gants et son masque.

-Veux-tu que je prévienne tes frères? demanda le crocodile géant en ayant terminé de s'essuyer les mains.

Don acquiesça avec dans les yeux une leur inquiétude.

-Je vais venir avec toi car connaissant Raph il ne va pas nous croire.

**_En espérant que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop chères lectrices et chers lecteurs de tout ce remue-ménage! Alors? Bien aimé? Pas aimé? Rewiens?_**

*Je ne sais plus comment Donnie les appelle! Alors je dis « œuf de fumée », n'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous vous en souvenez!

°Je ne connais pas le nom des « outils » présents dans une salle d'opération, veuillez m'en excusez! Car je n'ai personne dans ma famille qui est médecin!


	2. Ne pas perdre espoir

***Bonjour ou bonsoir à celles/ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui a mit un peu plus de temps. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Ne pas perdre l'espoir

Quand la porte s'ouvrit Raphael et Michangelo se relèvent, leurs regards luisant d'inquiétude.

-Comment va Leo? questionna Michangelo. Il va bien? comment s'est passée l'opération? Quand va-t-il se réveil…AIE!

Rapahel vient de donner une puissante claque à l'arrière du crâne de son petit frère pour le faire taire.

-T'empêche Donnie et Leatherhead de répondre en leur posant mille questions à la fois, imbécile!

Mikey tourna la tête vers son aîné au bandeau rouge tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Comme unique réponse il tira la langue ce qui fit sourire Donatello.

-Votre frère va bien, l'opération s'est très bien passée. déclara le crocodile géant. Cependant…

Si la joie avait fait briller les yeux de Mikey et desserrer le cœur de Raph la soudaine hésitation du meilleur ami de la tortue au bandeau orange leurs firent craindre le pire.

-Cependant quoi? prit la parole Raphael, agressif. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez?!

Donnie soupira. Rouvrant les yeux il regarda chacun de ses frères dans les yeux, refusant de leur cacher quoique ce soit:

-Ce qui nous inquiète Leatherhead et moi est que nous avons découvert qu'une moitié du cœur de Leo est constituée d'une matière grisâtre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'organe en lui-même par son toucher.

Raphael et Michangelo n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, ils se regardèrent espérant trouver dans le regard de l'autre qu'il avait mal entendu, mais non. Les deux tortues ont très bien entendu. Reportant leur attention à leur frère et au crocodile géant, le visage moins vert (comprenez par-là qu'ils ont pâli) ce que Donatello remarqua très bien, comme il put lire dans le regard de ses frères leur peur.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour votre frère cette étrange chose bat de la même façon que le cœur. reprit la parole Leatherhead.

Donatello put lire du soulagement dans les yeux bleu bébé de son benjamin ainsi qu'un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres de Raphael. Il se sentit fier d'avoir réussi à guérir Leonardo et pourtant la tortue scientifique avait eu peur de ne pas réussir, sans Leatherhead à ses côtés ses nerfs auraient sûrement craqués.

-On peut aller le voir? demanda Mikey.

Les deux reptiles qui se sont occupés de Leo se consultèrent du regard puis reportant leur attention sur Michangelo ils approuvèrent la demande.

-Mais pas longtemps, il est encore affaibli. lui conseilla Don. Et fais attention où tu poses les pieds Leo est sous aide-respiratoire.

-Ok! sourit la tortue au bandeau orange. J'ferai attention!

Elle entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la pièce de repos où Mikey crut qu'il allait pleurer. De peine et de soulagement.

De peine car voir son grand frère recouvert de bandages (le seul qu'il voit est celui autour de la tête et celui du cou), mais surtout de voir que pour respirer Leo avait besoin d'aide lui fit mal au cœur bien qu'il sait son frère ait reçu des soins. De soulagement car Leo est désormais en sécurité et en bonne santé en regardant attentivement le cardiogramme.

S'asseyant sur l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce la tortue au bandeau orange prit délicatement la main gauche de son aîné au bandeau bleu dans les siennes, remarquant que le poignet est, lui aussi, bandé. Il se rappela que quand Karaï avait retrouvé Leo, il ne portait pas son bandeau.

-Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles quand Karaï t'a trouvé. murmura-t-il en caressant la main de son leader et frère. La prochaine fois que tu voudras affronter les hommes de Shredder seul, attends-nous, ok?

Bien sûr Mikey ne reçut pas de réponses. Il raconta à son frère le plan que Raph et Karaï avaient élaboré pour le délivrer, il lui apprit que depuis un mois leur grande sœur sait reprendre forme humaine comme elle sait se transformer en serpent géant.

-Et tu sais pas le meilleur: Karaï à accepter de vivre avec nous ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça? Hein, mon pote?

-C'est à mon tour, Mikey. le rappela la voix de Raph dans son dos.

Déposant délicatement la main de son grand frère alité Michangelo se releva, tournant la tête vers son deuxième grand frère. Qui comprit que son benjamin à la trouille, posant tendrement sa main gauche sur le bras droit de son plus jeune frère, il l'encouragea à parler d'une légère pression.

-J'ai peur, Raphie, peur que Leo ne se réveille pas.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. sourit légèrement Raphael. Leo ne mourra pas, il est fort. Et puis s'il nous fait ce coup-là, je le secouerai tellement fort qu'il se réveillera de très mauvaise humeur!

Michangelo bouffa de rire en imaginant la scène. _Raph a raison, je ne dois pas baisser les bras, Leo compte sur nous, sur notre soutien et notre présence._

***Chers fans des Tortues Ninjas, je tiens à vous préciser que je m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais publié le 2****ième**** chapitre de Petit Leonardo avec des phrases qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec l'histoire en elle-même! En te présentant mes excuses, bonne lecture!***


	3. Surprise, surprise!

Chapitre 3: Surprise, surprise!

Quand Leo se réveilla il eut l'impression qu'un éléphant avait passé toute la nuit à lui marcher dessus tellement son corps est douloureux. Avec précaution il regarda autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où il se trouve.

Ouvrant la bouche il remarqua que cela provoque de la vapeur sur le masque à oxygène posé à hauteur de son nez et de sa bouche.

_C'est rigolo. _sourit-il. _Quand je respire de la vapeur se forme._

Fronçant des sourcils il se rappela que c'est un bruit qui l'a réveillé en plus de son corps douloureux. Le bruit reprit plus fort ce qui agaça Leo qui voulut se redresser, mais un éclair de douleur à son poignet droit lui arracha un cri de douleur, se laissant tomber sur sa carapace.

Le cri de douleur réveilla l'origine du bruit qui se redressa immédiatement sur ses jambes, se dirigeant vers le blessé.

-Leo!

En entendant son surnom le blessé ouvrit faiblement un œil découvrant Raphael à côté de lui.

-Raph…

Si Raphael crut qu'il dormait encore quand il avait accouru auprès de son frère blessé ce qu'il vit lui fit comprendre qu'il était bel et bien réveillé!

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE?! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. DONNIIIIIE!

Le hurlement de la tortue au bandeau rouge réveilla tout le monde dans le repaire qui se réveilla en sursaut, se levant précipitamment hors de son lit pour se diriger vers la pièce de repos.

Quand tout le monde entra dans la pièce le premier à prendre la parole fut Maître Splinter.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon fils?

Mais incapable de répondre, Raphael fit signe aux membres de sa famille de s'approcher du lit, ce qu'ils firent. Contrairement à leur fils et frère ils ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés.

Car devant eux se tient Leonardo…sans être Leonardo. D'ailleurs ce dernier sentit qu'on l'observe, il rouvrit un œil pour découvrir son père, ses deux autres frères, une jeune fille et un crocodile géant qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Papa! sourit-il en tendant les bras en direction du rat humanoïde.

Ce dernier se pencha, retira le masque à oxygène puis prit tendrement Leonardo dans ses bras en faisant attention à son poignet et sa jambe blessés.

**[Oui, oui, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices vous avez bien lus « Prit tendrement Leonardo dans ses bras »!]**

Sans savoir comment Leonardo a rajeuni! Il est redevenu la petite tortue qu'il était, âgé de 3 ans! Leatherhead, Donatello, Karaï, Michangelo, Raphael et Splinter n'osent briser le silence. Ce fut Leonardo qui le brisa ayant remarqué que ses frères, son père et les deux inconnus continuent de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui noisette de son père:

-Papa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ces simples mots permirent à Yoshi Hamato de reprendre pieds avec la réalité, se rendant compte que son silence inquiète son fils.

-Tout va bien, Leonardo. répondit-il en souriant à son enfant. Et toi? Comment te sens-tu?

-Mon corps me fait encore mal, mais ça va. grimaça l'enfant. Dis papa? Pourquoi mon poignet et ma jambe sont-ils…euh?

Devant l'hésitation de son frère Donnie prit la parole, attendri. Comme tous les autres.

-Plâtrés?

-Ça veut dire quoi "plâtrés" Don? demanda justement Leonardo en regardant son frère.

Attendrit devant son frère redevenu une toute petite tortue, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas bouger ton poignet et ta jambe avant 4 semaines pour ton poignet et 8 semaines pour ta jambe. répondit Leatherhead d'une voix douce.

-Ce qui fait…fronça des sourcils Leonardo en portant sa main de libre à hauteur de ses yeux, un bout de langue touchant le coin droit de la lèvre supérieure.

_Adorable..._pensèrent Donatello, Leatherhead, Michangelo, Karaï et même Raphael, attendris.

-Tu devras les garder durant 3 mois. lui apprit la tortue au bandeau mauve.

-Trois mois? C'est long?

-C'est long, mais avec l'aide de ta famille tu ne les verras pas passer. sourit le crocodile géant en caressant tendrement le haut de la tête de la petite tortue.

-Mais je vais rater beaucoup d'entraînement! s'écria Leonardo effrayé.

Puis tournant la tête vers Splinter la petite tortue reprit la parole.

-Je suis tellement désolé, papa, j'aurais tellement aimé poursuivre l'entraînement!

-Ne sois pas inquiet Leonardo, tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement quand ta jambe et ton poignet seront guéris. sourit le rat humanoïde.

Toujours dans les bras de Michangelo Karaï se racla la gorge, décidant de se présenter elle-même. Après tout, autant se présenter comme sa grande sœur, non?

Une fois qu'elle eut l'attention de tout le monde la jeune fille se présenta sous son vrai prénom. Répondant sans savoir aux questions de Leonardo et de Leatherhead.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Leo en comprenant qu'il a une grande sœur, il tendit les bras vers elle, surprenant l'adolescente qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite tortue lui tende les bras, mais au contraire qu'elle lui poserait beaucoup de questions.

Doucement Mikey la déposa sur le lit où Splinter lui remit Leonardo dans les bras. Miwa sentit le sang lui monter au visage car c'est la première fois qu'elle tient un enfant dans ses bras! De tout cœur la jeune fille espère que le petit Leo ne lui posera pas de questions sur son absence dans la famille.

-Dis grande sœur, pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu avant? lui demanda justement Leonardo, curieux.

Miwa regarda son père. Splinter comprit la détresse muette de sa fille.

-Si Miwa n'était pas présente c'est parce qu'elle fut enlevée par un homme de ma connaissance. répondit à sa place Yoshi Hamato.

-Ah? fit Petit Leonardo, penchant la tête sur le côté. D'accord.

Puis aussi inatendu que soudain la petite tortue au bandeau bleu, de son bras libre, serra tendrement le cou de sa sœur, y enfoussant sa tête dans le creux du cou de libre.

-Tu sais quoi Mimi? murmura-t-il, fatigué. Je t'aime. Beaucoup.

***A celles/ceux qui se poseraient la question « Mais d'où lui est venue l'idée d'écrire une fanfic sur Leo qui aurait rajeuni? » la réponse est très simple: C'est en regardant "TMNT-Kids" sur Youtube plus précisément en voyant l'image de 2 minutes et 13 secondes qui m'a inspiré car j'ai trouvé trop chou de voir Leo petit alors que ses frères sont grands! En espérant que j'aurais répondu à votre question!***


End file.
